Unforgettable Dreams
by xxSilverWingsxx
Summary: Under his orange jumpsuit and his black shirt, Naruto hides more than a kyuubi seal. Taken place after the chuunin exam. A new weapon and a new curse.


**AN:** I'm sorryyyy I'll finish most of my stories soon I promise…:) I hope you guys like this one tho :)

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Naruto

**Summary:** Under his orange jumpsuit and his black shirt, Naruto hides more than a kyuubi seal. Taken place after the chuunin exam.

**Warnings:** No pairing, angst

**Things To Look Out For**:

"" – talking

_Italics_ – thinking

------------- - change of scene

---

****

****

**Unforgettable Dreams**

By xxSilverWingsxx

---

After his fight with Gaara, Naruto found out something new about himself. Above his seal, Naruto had gained another marking. Something that isolated him even more. He wasn't sure what it was, but somehow he thought it was important, but he didn't want anyone to know. The mark itself was also something that Naruto had never seen in his life. His left forearm was taken up with the same red tattoo that the Anbu had on their forearm, but only this tattoo had formed a circle with bluish silver flames licking from inside the circle. He didn't know exactly when he had gotten it, but he had found it after he was examining himself in the mirror a few days ago.

He had waited for Kakashi to release them from meeting that day before he went to the library instead of home. He did not notice the surprise look that his teammates gave him when he went in the opposite direction of where his home was. He was excited to find out what the marking was and what the hell it was doing on his arm.

He ignored the librarian as he browsed through the books looking for any kind of clue that would help him. Of course, it would be easier for him if he had asked Kakashi sensei or ero sennin. But Naruto didn't want to worry them yet.

Naruto hated to admit something so stupid, but he had absolutely no clue as to where he was supposed to start looking. After all,…no one would be able to write about everything in the world, so Naruto thought it was safe to start in the history section and see if there might be something that could help him. After learning lots of cool information about the leaf, Naruto had still had not found any clues. But he did find out about the problems that the village had gone through and yet survived and became stronger.

"Hey kid, are you almost done? I would like to close the place sometime today." A man said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto looked up embarrassed as he rubbed his head and he smiled at the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I've just been trying to find information about this thing, and I can't seem to be able to," Naruto said pouting slightly.

The guy's gaze softened a little bit before he swat down next to Naruto. "What sort of book are you looking for?" he asked as he stared at the blonde hair boy in front of him.

"Well…I'm looking for this book that can help me find more information on clans and seals and stuff." Naruto said as he replaced the book.

"That's kind of hard," the man said as he pondered for a book. "Maybe you can find something in these…," the man said thoughtfully as his voice trailed off.

He got up as he eyed the books in front of him. He pulled out a few before handing them to the boy. "See if you can find anything in these," the man said as he pat the boy on the head.

"Now go, I want to close the library soon, and I want those books back when you're done with them," he said as he pushed Naruto towards the exit. Naruto grinned at him before he tucked the books under his arm and ran home to view them in his house.

----------------

Naruto was on his bed, flipping through the pages of the book in front of him. He had yet to find out information about his newest mark, but he was enjoying himself, reading about the history of the Kages. Of course Kakashi-Sensei had explained it a little bit to Naruto, but this was so much more cool than what Kakashi had said and what the school had taught him.

Naruto didn't realize that it was past midnight when he finished the book and started on the next. He had almost forgotten about the seals in his interest. But when he read more about the history of the kyuubi, he had considered that maybe the newest marking had something to do with Kyuubi. Therefore, Naruto marked the book before he closed it and went to take a long talk with the kyuubi.

He went down the same path that was filled with water as he turned into another pathway to come face with the seal in front of him.

"Seeing you reminded me of how long it has been since I last ate someone," a voice growled as Naruto tentatively took a step closer.

"I was wondering if you can explain the marking on my arm," Naruto ordered as he swat down in front of the cage.

The kyuubi scoffed at the command. "After spending hours in the library, in the end you decided to ask me?" the kyuubi mocked. Naruto colored lightly at the comment. "I forgot you probably knew something about it," he mumbled looking at the ground.

"A forbidden jutsu," Kyuubi spat as it frowned slightly. "It was actually my fault," it muttered looking a bit ashamed. "I got carried away when you borrowed my powers during that fight with that Neiji boy," it mumbled as Naruto perked up a bit.

"What is it though," Naruto asked looking at the fox in front of him. "Whenever I use my ketsumei the mark appears. I didn't think I'll give the jutsu to you either…" Kyuubi muttered as his voice trailed off. "Ketsumei?" Naruto asked confused.

"Ketsumei, a summoning related jutsu that allows you to bond with the summon through blood thus sharing all thoughts, jutsus, and skills. My ketsumei actually summons a spirit to help me fight seeing how there's no point in doing a pledge with a lesser demon," Kyuubi explained. "How do I do my ketsumei then?" Naruto asked excitedly when he realized that he could do a pledge with anything, anything that'll do it with him that is.

"Depends on what you want and if you can get them to do the pledge with you," Kyuubi said bored. "Anou…what's super strong though?" Naruto asked pouting slightly. "If you want a non demon one then I sugguest Ryuujin if you can get the bastard to do a blood pledge," Kyuubi suggested with a spat at the name.

"But how hard can it be?" Naruto asked excitedly. "You usually have to beat the bastard first before he'll actually do a pledge with you," Kyuubi muttered dryly at his stupidity. Naruto openly gapped at the comment. "Eh…how do I even see him at all?" Naruto asked a bit scared at the thought of fighting a dragon. "Summon him, find a way to get him to do the blood pledge, then the fire part of the mark will disappear giving you a dragon instead, since the fire was mine but then you'll have your own pledge, and your Ketsumei takes after the form of your pledge," Kyuubi said with a sigh at the long explanation.

"How can I summon him? I don't know how," Naruto said frowning slightly. "Give me control of your hands and I'll do the jutsu, but if you're worry about the seal and me taking over the body, I'm afraid that's not possible seeing how the damn seal will still be there even when I tried to do Ketsumei on your ass," Kyuubi said darkly, remembering how his jutsu had failed to break the seal for him to gain the body of his host. Naruto pouted at the thought of letting kyuubi use his body, but…if it meant that he'll gain a powerful ally, it couldn't be too bad, the worst that can happen already did.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I'm tired now," Naruto said with a huge yawn. Kyuubi looked disgustedly at the yawn and nodded before Naruto returned to his body only to sleep on top of his books.

-----------

He groggily woke up the next morning with a numb cheek. Naruto rubbed his cheek that had slept on the book the whole night as he stumbled out of bed to go to the washroom. He yawned loudly as he splashed his face with water and brushed his teeth. He rubbed his back lazily as he changed into a new pair of jumpers before he grabbed the books to return them before he went to the meeting.

----------------

"Thank you for letting me borrow them," Naruto said cheerfully as he tried to suppress his yawn as he gave him the book. "I was wondering if you got a book demons and powerful spirits and beings," Naruto said as he rubbed his head smiling cutely at the man.

The man frowned a bit as he searched his brain for a book on his topic. "We just might, wait a second and let me see if I can find any," he said frowning as he took the books and wondered among the bookshelves.

He returned a few minutes later with a book which he stuffed into Naruto's hand. "Not sure if it has what you're looking for, but if it doesn't return it and I'll find you a different one," he promised as Naruto hugged him and ran out the door to his meeting which he was late for.

But like always, Kakashi was late, even if Naruto was late, Kakashi was always a few hours later. "Good Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted with a huge smiling face. She glanced sourly at him before she returned her attention on Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a few glares before Naruto sat against the bridge and took out his book to read.

_Really pretty book_, Naruto thought as he absently flipped through the pages that had pictures and information about a few demons and spirits. He glanced curiously at a few powerful looking demons and spirits thinking of a substitute for Ryuujin. He had to ask Kyuubi later if he could do more than one pledge.

"What's that book in your hands," Sakura asked as she appeared in his line of vision.

Naruto looked up confused. "Oh…just a book on demons and stuff," Naruto said as he continued back to his reading and marking down allies that he think would be nice to have. "Why are you even reading dobe? I thought you hated reading?" Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm doing something so leave me the hell alone about it," Naruto growled as he turned his back on his group and went back to his reading.

"Yo, I got lost after I help caught this thief in the forest," Kakashi said happily from atop the bridge pole. "Liar," Sakura screamed at him as Naruto placed away his book, seeing how Kakashi had finally arrived.

"So what are we doing today?" Naruto asked excitedly as he hopped up and down, his weary body long forgotten. Kakashi rubbed his covered chin for a second in thought. "Oh yes…we have a mission, it seems as if mayor in fire country lost his hat somewhere. He wants you to find it for him," Kakashi announced smiling at his teammates.

Sakura and Naruto both groaned at the fact that they were looking for a hat that the damn mayor could replace easily. "Where do we start?" Sasuke said as he pushed himself away from the bridge post. "The mayor swear that he dropped it somewhere between his house and here…sooo we'll just look in the forest and continue to his house," Kakashi said as he jumped down, landing on his feet.

Sakura and Naruto muttered something under their breath as they followed their retreating teammates.

--------------

After a few hours of looking for the damn hat, Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms against his chest and leaned against the tree for a bit of a rest. _There's got__ to be a way to find that damn hat easier_, Naruto thought frustrated. His teammates had deserted him for each other, well Sasuke wanted to be alone, and Sakura wanted to be with him, and Kakashi was probably watching them while he read from his perverted book. Naruto pushed back his spiky hair as he pushed himself off the tree to continue looking for the hat. _There's seriously got__ to be a way to get the damn hat_ Naruto thought extremely frustrated.

He closed his eyes to have a talk with the fox for finding a way out of this. "Any ideas?" Naruto asked as he slumped against the cage. "Everything in the forest has chakra but a hat does not seeing how it's not alive. Find a way to find an unanimated object," Kyuubi answered as he threw Naruto out of the room.

Naruto growled as he opened his eyes. "Find a way to get the unanimated object to you huh?" Naruto said aloud as he gathered his chakra. _Hell…finding a moving object was easier than this_ Naruto thought annoyed. _ Maybe…I can do it this way…_Naruto thought as he gathered the chakra into a ball before releasing it onto the forest. He carefully formed a net of chakra over everything as he pinpoint places that pulsed softly recognizing it as trees and plants and even animals. And he carefully searched for any parts of the forest that didn't have chakra. He sighed frustrated when he couldn't find anything. He took off his orange jacket and threw it on the ground as he viewed what it looked like being unanimated on the net. It was like a blanket over the chakra, it was still pulsing but a lot weaker. Maybe if he colored the chakra it might work? Naruto forced more chakra out of his body as he made the net red where plants and trees were and blue where something was blocking it, and suddenly…Naruto found Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura who appeared a bright red from their huge chakra compare to the regular forest. Then he searched for anything that appeared a dark red, compare to the rest of the forest. And Naruto quickly followed them, because one of them had to be a hat. He moved quickly knowing that it was draining him, to use this much chakra. He did not realized that his teammates were hot on his trail, to find out what was emitting this huge chakra.

After his 5th try Naruto finally found the hat. He collapsed next to it as his teammates appeared a few steps behind him. "What the hell were you doing with such an amount of chakra?" Sakura asked the exhausted blonde. "Trying to find a way to find this dumb hat," Naruto yawned as he threw the hat to Kakashi and then took a nap right there in the forest as his teammates stared in wonder.

"Naruto is actually using his brain when it's not an emergency?" Sakura asked in disbelief as the blonde hair boy started to snore. Yes they knew their teammate was smart, but it never appeared until Naruto needed it, so when it shown up to help him find the hat, the group was sure that Naruto might be able to beat Shikamaru at go now. "Lets end this mission," Kakashi announced as he gently picked up Naruto and gave Sakura the hat. "You two return the hat while I take Naruto home and report to Hokage-sama," Kakashi ordered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke with Naruto.

Sakura smiled as she sneaked glances at Sasuke who ignored her and moved through the forest to finish the mission. Sakura pouted for a second before she followed him. _Damn you Naruto_, Sasuke thought frustrated.

-------------------

Naruto awoke that night feeling refresh. He yawned and blinked confused as to the fact that he was back in his house. He had no idea how he got there, but he was more excited to do the Ketsumei. 

-------------------

"So how are we suppose to do this?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi as he leaned against the cage. "You found who you wanted?" Kyuubi asked annoyed. "A few….I was wondering if I can form more than one blood pledge," Naruto asked excitedly when he remembered about a few of the things he wanted to pledge to.

"Yes, but each Ketsumei that you make, you'll gain a new tattoo on your arm, starting from the top of the left arm and down. If you don't have enough room, you'll have to write on a scroll, but don't lose it as you'll lose the pledge also. "This is sooooooooo cool!!" Naruto announced unable to contain his excitement. "Start with the easy ones and when you beat them and place those on the scrolls and leave the more powerful ones on your arm for easy access," Kyuubi instructed. "So…you mean I can form my own little army in a few years if I beat them?" Naruto asked, his eyes shinning when he realized what he could become. "Can you keep track of all of them though?" Kyuubi asked amused.

Naruto thought long and hard. "I want to be able to summon two that are powerful to an element for all the elements. One that is extremely powerful that can save me when I'm in danger, and a weaker one that can assist me on battles," Naruto said as he formed plans on what he wanted. "Alright…so that's 2 for fire, 2 for water, 2 for wind, 2 for earth, and 2 for spirit," Kyuubi listed as he thought of ways to help his host. "Hm…we might be able to fit 5 of them on each arm and 5 on the other," Kyuubi muttered as he thought about the marks. "But I want the 5 powerful ones on my arm and 5 of the weaker ones on the scroll," Naruto said as he thought with Kyuubi. "You're right handed right? That'll work out…5 Ketsumei on your left arm and the rest in a scroll." Kyuubi announced. "Anou…can we start tonight?" Naruto asked, his eyes shinning in excitement. "We'll start with the less powerful spirit, seeing how they're weaker but do more damage, and from there, we'll do earth, wind, water, and fire. But after you get those 5 weaker ones on the scroll, we'll start at spirit again for the more powerful one and continue from there again, so this might take a few months," Kyuubi instructed.

"Ok…so do the summoning!" Naruto ordered happily. "Not in your house idiot…go to the forest where we won't mind damaging the land," Kyuubi said dryly. "Oh yeah…Naruto said sheepishly as he took them to the forest where Kyuubi helped Naruto to summon the first spirit, Shoubu.

---------------------

I hope you like! I'm updating a lot today :)

Ketsumei - blood pledge...to write a pledge with something that binds you together with them. It's different from a summon because blood pledge actually shares chakra and skills and can do alot more than just a regular summoning jutsu...I'm sorry if I didn't explain it clear.


End file.
